Dead Wrong
by CSIsns
Summary: Warrick and Catherine arrive at a crime scene only to discover something horrible...
1. Shock

**_Chapter One – Shock_**

**Summary: Warrick and Catherine arrive at a crime scene and something horrible is discovered...I've been going over this idea for a while, so finally, I just started writing it.**

Catherine handed Warrick a card with a street name on it. "This is where we're going," she told him. "Unidentified victim on the sidewalk. Neighbors say she's only lived there a little while, so they don't really know her."

Warrick looked a little upset. "That's where Tina and I live, right on that street. It's everywhere…crime." He walked toward the doors with Catherine right behind him.

They arrived at the crime scene and people were standing all around the yellow tape to try to get a look, mumbling to one another excitedly. Warrick stepped out of the car, walked up to the tape, and took a step back the moment he glimpsed the body. "Catherine…" he said, his voice rising at the end of her name.

"Warrick?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I can't do this, Catherine." Warrick looked physically ill.

"Warrick –" Catherine started.

"No, Catherine. That's my _wife_," Warrick said, starting to tear up.

"Are you…?" Catherine began to look horrified.

"I'm positive Catherine. I can't do this and I _know _it's her." Warrick looked at the ground and started rubbing his forehead as though he had a horrendous headache.

"Warrick, I'm so sorry…" Catherine said. "Do you want to…stay here or…go somewhere else? Unfortunately, we'll eventually have to ask you a few questions. I feel horrible, Warrick."

"I'm going to go sit in the car with the doors open. Ask anything you want…I can't believe this. Tell me this is a nightmare, Catherine."

"I wish it were, Warrick."

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Somebody's dead!" shouted one of the many people standing around the crime tape.

"What's your name, sir?" Catherine asked.

"Tom," the man replied aggressively.

"Tom, at the moment, we're discussing the matter. It's important that you – everyone lets us work on this, even if it doesn't seem right to you. Something has come up and it may take more time than we expected," Catherine told him. A few people walked into their houses or met in their yards to discuss this event.

Catherine called Nick in and went over to talk to Warrick, who had his face buried in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. "Warrick?" She lightly touched his arm.

He lifted his face from his hands and looked at Catherine. "She once told me…we had the rest of our lives to get to know each other better…I can't believe it, I just can't."

Nick arrived at the scene and stepped out of his car. Catherine stood up to prepare to meet Nick and work the scene with him. "I'm sorry Warrick. I…I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry."

Warrick looked at her sadly. "I can't blame you, Catherine. Neither do I."


	2. Grief

**_Chapter Two – Grief_**

**Summary: Nick and Catherine investigate the case together; Warrick is questioned.**

* * *

Nick and Catherine were in the conference room discussing the case. "So far there's not much to speak of. No suspects, unless you want to count the annoying neighbor Tom. Any samples of, well, anything are being analyzed, no information yet. I don't know how we can do this; to get any information right now, we need to question Warrick. We'll need to talk to him sometime, anyway, I guess," said Catherine.

"Did you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt her…revenge…anything?"

Warrick sighed. "Nobody I can think of."

"Did she have any ex-husbands…ex-boyfriends?"

Warrick looked up. "One person, her ex Doug. Nice guy, though. He is – was a friend of hers still, so sweet to her. His eyes glistened, even in the dimly lit room.

"Did you ever talk to any neighbors; did she?"

"Not much. We were still moving into the place, working overtime sometimes, staying with each other a lot. Didn't really get to socialize with the neighbors much."

"What about a guy named Tom?"

"In the neighborhood?" He was given a nod. "I think I might have talked to him. Right around his fifties, sandy-colored hair cut kind of short…may he was a little on the short side, too."

"That description seems accurate," Brass said. "Did she ever go for walks, anything like that?"

"Sometimes she'd walk around the block if she had time."

"Did she get along with her family?"

"Yeah, they're really tight. They're great with each other…"

"Anything important you can think of?"

"Yeah…you can ask me any questions, you can have anything of mine, anything of hers, if it'll help you find the creep."

"Not that I didn't already believe him, but now we've got absolute proof that it's Tina." Catherine's face was grim and Nick looked at her in much the same way, most likely not knowing what to do or say. He and Warrick had a pretty close friendship, and he, too, was at a loss for words.

"At least we have something," Nick said after a long and awkward silence.

A young man with dark hair peered in the window and knocked quickly on the door. He opened it a little bit and said, "Are you Catherine Willows and uh…Nick Stokes?"

Nick nodded. "Come in."

"I was told to deliver this folder of information to you," the man said a little nervously. He looked like he was a bit younger than Greg, who was just now going out in the field instead of staying around the lab.

"Thanks," Catherine said, taking the folder form him. After the man left, she sat at the table and gestured for Nick to have a seat, as well. She opened the folder and saw a copy of a footprint.

"Ah, the muddy footprint," Nick said. "A match already?" He sounded confused, but delighted that there was finally something to work with.

"Apparently," said Catherine. "Let's see…a "Vans" brand, men's…style is called "Ranks," size nine."

"You think we should ask Warrick about that?" Nick queried.

"Absolutely," said Catherine. "Anything helps; let's see if he recognizes the picture of the shoe." She handed a photo from the folder to Nick; it had a picture of the shoe style they might be looking at.


End file.
